Koopalings: Overthrown!
Koopalings: Overthrown! is an developed by Ninkancho for the Display, The V², Pyrohedron, and Sens, featuring canon and fanon Koopalings both old and new. It is generally non-canon to the company's other story-driven projects. Gameplay Koopalings: Overthrown! is a multiplayer platformer in the style of Super Mario 3D Land and 3D World. The goal is to make it to the end of each level and destroy their respective Goal Poles so that Mario cannot use them, while stealing Green Stars along the way. The game subverts classic and reinforced ''Super Mario'' elements in favor of wacky new concepts that would never work in a core-series game. Plot The game opens with a Koopa messenger telling Bowser that an unknown force is trying to kidnap Princess Peach and is slowly taking over the Koopa Troop. Bowser calls in the seven main Koopalings and Bowser Jr., and tells them to track down and stop the villain while he builds backup castles. Bowser also relates that Mario, Luigi, and the Toads will assume he is at fault for the kidnapping, and thus that they must be prepared to fight the Mario Bros. as usual. The Koopalings travel out in the presumed direction of the kidnapper. Along the way, they find several other Koopalings that were kidnapped. However, when they see eight hue-rotated versions of themselves spill out of an interuniversal portal, it is clear that this kidnapper is no ordinary foe. The Gnilapooks explain that a strange figure with a princess draped over their shoulder banished them from their home universe. They and the Koopalings agree to help each other achieve their goals of getting their kingdoms back. TBA Playable characters The game features eight default characters in the form of the canon Koopalings and Bowser Jr., and a seemingly ever-expanding roster of unlockable characters. Items HyperStar.png|A Hyper Star, granting near-complete invulnerability and insane speed for only a couple of seconds. BigMushroom.png|A Big Mushroom, which makes Koopalings stronger and more pixellated. 482px-Fire_Flower_Artwork_-_Super_Mario_3D_World.png|A Fire Flower, which lets any Koopaling use fire magic. Ice_Flower_SM3DW.png|An Ice Flower, which lets any Koopaling use ice magic. ThunderFlowerA.png|A Thunder Flower, which lets any Koopaling use electric magic. ShadowFlower.png|A Shadow Flower, which lets any Koopaling use dark magic. UltraFlower.png|An Ultra Flower, which lets any Koopaling use ultimate magic. RadRadish.png|A Rad Radish, like a Turnip that can be thrown repeatedly. DarkBlockOverthrown.png|A Dark Block. This sucks in all nearby light when used, stopping nearby enemies from seeing you and necessary for solving certain puzzles. MiniSMG4.png|A Mini-SuperMarioGlitchy4, which can be controlled remotely to, for instance, enter secret areas. SpinyBombshell.png|A Spiny Bombshell. KingBillOrange.png|A King Bill, clearing all enemies and breakable objects from the screen. FrogSuitOverthrown.png|A Frog Suit, which turns defeated enemies into frogs. EvilTimpany.png|An , like but evil. She can Tattle on enemies, places, and items to get information. TriforceSpike.png|A Marble Spike, placed on the ground to trap enemies and damage any that are lured into one. PaperMushroom.png|A Paper Mushroom, which turns the user to paper. KNEXProngo.png|A Prongo. StrongoProngo.png|A Strongo Prongo. HyperProngo.png|A Hyper Prongo, not to be confused with the Hyper Star. VortexPlant.png|A Vortex Plant, which completely inhales nearby enemies after being planted and turns them into coins. SnareBulb.png|A Snare Bulb, which inverts gravity when stomped. SmallWorldMushroom.png|A Small-World Mushroom, which shrinks all objects in the level. BurntBowser.png|Burnt Bowser. Transformations and items in use HyperLemmy.png|Hyper Lemmy Koopa. FireJumpy.png|Fire Jumpy Koopa. IceJumpy.png|Ice Jumpy Koopa. ThunderJumpy.png|Thunder Jumpy Koopa. ShadowJumpy.png|Shadow Jumpy Koopa. UltraJumpy.png|Ultra Jumpy Koopa. DarkBlockIggy.png|Iggy Koopa using the Dark Block. KingBillYor.png|Yor firing a King Bill. PaperAgentMuffinKoopa.png|Paper AgentMuffin Koopa. Enemies Throughout Koopalings: Overthrown!, different enemies must be avoided or fought. Touching most enemies and attacks will cause item loss.Toadba.png|A Toadba, a big-lipped baby Toad and the game's basic Goomba equivalent. Toad.png|A Toad, which takes two hits to defeat and slightly diminishes the Mushroom Kingdom's increasingly-obvious overpopulation problems when killed. DoodleGoomba.png|A Doodle Goomba, which will try to headbonk the Koopalings. SMSkug1.png|A Kug, which acts like a sidescrolling Goomba but periodically electrifies itself. FireKug.png|A Fire Kug. IceKug.png|An Ice Kug. SuperKug.png|A Super Kug. ShadowKug.png|A Shadow Kug. UltimateKug.png|An Ultimate Kug. CloneKoopaTroopa.png|A Clone Koopa Troopa. WingedPiggoon.png|A Winged Piggoon, known to shoot coins at high speeds to attack, but mostly just hovering up and down in place. The Coin projectiles become collectible after they hit a surface. NeonKoopas.png|The rare enemy, Neon Koopas. AgentTechnocolorMario.png|Technocolor Mario, a black hole of an enemy that will suck the Koopaling in and instakill it if they are too close. Comes with eight flavors of aggressive AI depending on the world and level! PaperScaryBonez.png|A Paper Scary Bones. Ground Pound Yoshi.png|A Yoshi that tries to eat and ground-pound the players. Comes in different colors. HologramCoinStack.png|A Hologram Coin Stack, which vanishes into Toadbas if touched. Catbot.png|A Catbot, alternating between chasing a Koopaling down and shooting visor beams forwards when close. CowboyToad.png|A Cowboy Toad, which must be knocked off its Yoshi before being slain separately. MiniHue.png|A Mini-Hue. Too soon? DaggedNabbit.png|A Dagged Nabbit. AtmoLakitu.png|An Atmo Lakitu, exploding when defeated so it must be hit from a distance. RedDwarf.png|A Red Dwarf, which swoops down at the players. Bloodling.png|A Bloodling, shooting damaging blood at players and on terrain. They sometimes appear as bosses. MegaYoshi.png|A Mega Yoshi, who has really let himself go; very hard to take down but easy to connect hits with. BatGhost.png|A BatGhost, swooping down at Koopalings when they aren't looking. Bosses Mario......png|Mario, who is raced to the Goal Pole or battled in specific levels. LuigipartyDS.png|Luigi, who is raced to the Goal Pole or battled in specific levels. YellowToad_MP9.png|Yellow Toad, who is raced to the Goal Pole or battled in specific levels. Blue_Toad_Artwork_-_New Super Luigi U.png|Blue Toad, who is raced to the Goal Pole or battled in specific levels. Deadkoopa.png|Deadkoopa, designed by . An antihero mercenary for hire who in an attempt to be cured of his Kooparalysis was rendered unable to feel pain, along with having enhanced strength, speed, endurance, high metabolic speed, and an enhanced humor bone. ChristmasToad.png|Christmas Toad, a special ice-skating Toad. CloneHammerBro.png|A Clone Hammer Bro. that must be hit three times to be defeated. It shell-slides away after each hit. CrazyMario.png|Crazy Mario. CrazyLuigi.png|Crazy Luigi. MushroombanditNSMBU.png|Nabbit, who holds onto valuable Green Stars and cannot be trusted to keep them from the Koopa Troop's enemies. DarkNabbit.png|Dark Nabbit, the shadowy clone of Nabbit. Bloodling.png|A Bloodling. KingVaporwave.png|国王蒸气波 (King Vaporwave), a powered-up corruption of King Kaliente. He spits out psychedelic letters that spell ＡＥＳＴＨＥＴＩＣ in sequence. The Ｃs and random other letters appear as coconuts and must be hit back to defeat him. NintendoGuy.png|Nintendo Guy. If you have Paper Mario or Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door data saved to your user profile, he will already be defeated. He is one of the hardest bosses. GreenMagikook.png|The Green Magikook, who cannot be defeated by conventional means. Hit him into spikes three times as you chase him up a tower. His beam attack can only be dodged by using magic of your own and spamming the button. amiiboDarkCallie.png|Dark Callie amiibo, the Tower-1 boss of World 8. amiiboDarkMarie.png|Dark Marie amiibo, the Tower-2 boss of World 8. Wat..png|A bonus boss, the Cosmic Wat. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Koopaling Games Category:Oddball Games Category:AgentMuffin Category:Display Category:V2 Games Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:JoyCon Games Category:Ninkancho Category:Content inherited by AM Studios Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games